ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
C.O.V.
is the first opponent of Ultraman Gaia. He appears in episodes 2,10, and 44 Subtitle: Stats & Traits Statistics C.O.V *Height: 77 meters *Weight: 80,008 tons C.O.V II *Height: 67 m *Weight: 78,000 tons Super C.O.V *Height: 85 m *Weight: 170, 000 tons Powers/Abilities *Energy Blasts: C.O.V can fire missile-strength energy blasts from his forehead *Hand Blades: C.O.V is equipped with strong blades for hands. These blades can be used as a lethal weapon, slashing anything around him. History Ultraman Gaia Arriving on Earth through a wormhole, C.O.V bursted out of what is to believed to be a meteorite. Panic entered the streets as the monster released several blasts of energy into buildings and destroying them. As X.I.G sent out their fighter jets to take care of the monster, Fighter 2 was brought down by the beast, a young man,Gamu Takayama watched as the other Fighters engaged on the beast. Suddenly, time began to slow down and stp, following a hole appearing beneath Gamu and causing him to fall through, reavealing the giant, Ultraman Gaia. Gamu then becomes the host of Gaia and the two fuse and fight C.O.V. After nearly getting defeated by the gigantic terror, Gaia uses the Photon Edge,destroying the 1st C.O.V. C.O.V II C.O.V returns in episode 10 of Ultraman Gaia as C.O.V II. As a ship emerged from the same whormhole the original C.O.V came from, X.I.G arrives and attacks the ship with everything they have. When it was discoverd that the ship is housing thousands of eggs, each containing baby C.O.V.'s, the attack grew stronger and eventually, the ship lands in the Japan country side. As the smoke cleared, a familiar roar is heard as a new version of C.O.V emerges from the ship. Seeing the creature, Ultraman Gaia was immediatly summoned. The alien beast unleashed his energy blasts and the fight began.Slashing and striking the silver and red hero, C.O.V. 2 put up a valiant fight. When the surving eggs began to hatch, Gaia tried to destroy them, but the adult grabbed him and the babies opened fire on him. As C.O.V. 2 had Gaia at mercy, the Fighters turned their attemtion to the oversized monster. As the beats began the blasting, the baby C.O.V.s began to fire on them.Seeing the danger already, the war machines obliterated all the babies in a firey blitz. Gaia then quickly gained the upper hand, pummeling C.O.V. 2 with a series of strong punches and kicks. The hero grabbed the creature and threw it to the ship he came from. As C.O.V. 2 was knocked out, Gaia unleashed the Quantum Stream and destroyed the second C.O.V completely as well as the alien ship. Super C.O.V C.O.V returned in episode 44 of Ultraman Gaia as Super C.O.V As a wormhole appeared near a japanese factory, X.I.G test out their new wormhole stopping device on this one. While Gaia thinks the device whil cause Earth problems, he gets in the way of the enregy ray, but the wormhole coughs up Super C.O.V as well as Super Pazuzu to back him up. After being released, the two monsters start destroying everything in sight, but Gaia tries to fight them and has no luck of beating them. However, Ultraman Agul arrives and helps Gaia fend of C.O.V and Pazuzu. During the fight, a pattern goes on as the Ultras have the upper hand then the monsters and so on. But, Gaia and Agul gain enough strength and the combination of their Photon Streams defeat C.O.V and Pazuzu, ending their rampage for good. Trivia *C.O.V. Stands for 'C'osmic 'O'rganism 'V'anguard. Figure Release Information The Super COV 6-inch figure was released by Bandai in 1999 and repainted with an orange paintjob in 2009 and released together with the Daikaiju Battle RR data cardass. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Templates Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Videogame characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Kaiju